Published US patent application US2010/0072488A1 describes a Light Emitting Diode (LED) which emits light into a phosphor layer. The phosphor layer converts a portion of the light emitted by the LED to obtain a relatively white light emission. However, the color of the emitted light at different light emission angles varies, in other words, there is a significant color over angle variation. In the embodiments of the cited document, the height and/or the width of the phosphor layer are well controlled to control the color over angle. In the discussed embodiment, the width and height of the phosphor layer are controlled to control the amount of emitted blueish white light at relatively low light emission angles and the amount of emitted yellowish white light at relatively large light emission angles. Subsequently the cited patent document proposes to use a reflector or lens to correct for the color over angle variation to obtain a light emission that has a relatively uniform color at all light emission angles.